Amigos
by panter1076
Summary: Si están buscando una historia de romance y amor es mejor que deslicen el dedo y pasen a la próxima historia, porque esta historia habla de todo menos de algo bello y hermoso, aun tienen oportunidad de seguir adelante, y, para aquellos que son un poco más estoicos pueden seguir adelante, esta es una historia donde les cuento como termine en el peor camino


Comenzemos con la historia, como les habia dicho esta historia no es nada linda, pero almenos demosle un comienzo más rosa, ¿qué les parece?, todo esto comienza en un lindo vecindario a las afueras de Paris, si tal y como lo oyen, Paris, la cuidad del amor, que tedioso, bueno, como decia, esto comienza ahi, el vecindario era tranquilo y relajado, donde, como todas las mañanas un niño dediez años salia a jugar al patio trasero de su casasu pelota era su fiel amiga.

El niño jugaba con ella hasta que paso a la casa de al lado se asomo por la serca que dividia su casa y la del vecino encontro su pelota pero no estaba sola, estaba en manos de otro niño de cabellos rubios y ojos claros.

-¿quieres jugar?. es mas divertido que hacerlo solo, ¿no crees?

-es mi pelota, ¿porque tendria que jugar contigo?

-bueno si quieres jugar solo...

-esta bien

La sonrisa del pequeño de castaños cabellos no se hizo de esperar, y si ya lo pueden ir suponiendo, esta historia se trata de dos amigos, a los dias lo conoci, Alxander Hawk sobrino del señor Hawk un viejo cascarrabias que alojaba a su sobrino en busca de darle una mejor oportunidad para su vida, este chico me haria perderme, y diganmequien no podia perderse en su mirada cristalina y en sus cabellos dorados quecon cada caricia del sol estos destellaban como las estrellas...cualquiera perderia contra ely su belleza.

Nos hiscimos amigos desde losdiez y desde entonces no nos separamos, primaria, secundaria preparatoria, universidad, fue a mediados de la secundaria cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de el, de su manera de preocuparse por mi, de su manera de verme, por la sensacion que optenia de el sutil roze de sus manos con las mias, me enamore de el, me di centa de esto y al darme cuenta de ellotambien me di cuenta de lo mucho que sufriria por esto que guardaba mi corazón, Alex era el hombre más heterosexual que podría haber visto, tenía novias por donde le vieras, las chicas de la escuela lo conocían por ello, porque si querías pasar una noche especialmene movida tenías que ir con Alex,pero esto no era lo peor, lo peor es que al terminar con una de sus multiples conquistas hiba a mi lado a hablarme de lo apacionada que había sido su noche y esto me rompía el corazón cada vez un poco más, me doli pensar que siempre hiba ser alguien mas y nunca yo.

\- gemia como diosa, debiste escucharla hasta tu te molestias por ella

\- debió ser muy buena entonces tal ves después lo intente con ella

¿Qué querían que hiziera?, ¿Que le dijera que no me contara más?, ¿Que le dijera que lo amaba?, No podía hacer más que apoyarlo y hacer como si a mí también me interesará andar de mujeriego igual que el, como si a mí me gustarán las chicas, fue una de esas veces donde ya no pude retener mi máscara o al menos no cuando estaba solo, antes me venía bien con solo fantasear y pensar que era el el que innumerables veces tomaba mi cuerpo pero..., Todo acabo cuando hablo de nuestro compañero gay dijo que era un asco ese tipo de personas, ese día simplemente le sonreí y alegando tener tarea lo saque mi mi casa, pero me dolió, me dolió que pensara eso de el, porque entonces si le llevaba a decir que yo lo era también sería un asco para el.

Fue ahi donde por primera vez odie mi cuerpo, odie ser un hombre y no poder gustarle, no poder llamar su atencion, fue la primera vez que quise que me tomara aunque al dia siguiente hablara de mi como si fuera algo desechable, como si le repudiada el solo haberme tocado, fue desde este dia donde las innumeables marcas comenzaron a adornar mi cuerpo, se lo que diran, que solo quería llamar la atención, que estaba siendo demaciado exagerado pero no es así,para mí no lo era, estás marcas representaban un poco el odio que me tenía a mi mismo, minutos, horas, dias, semanas, y meses, fueron los que yo me dediqué a ahogar mi odio propio.

Llegamos a la parte decisiba eh, les dijo que el color rosa no estaba presente aqui, mi relcion con alex seguia siendo la misma eran amigos de la infancia pero apesar de eso yo le guardaba secretos, no le podia desir que era gay, no le podia decir que estaba enamorado de el, no le podia decir de mis citas clandestinas con la psicóloga, no le podia decir de las cicatrices de mi cuerpo, y como no le podia decir esto a el no se lo podia decir a mis padres.

Ellos seguían creyendo que yo era el hijo modelo y no les hiba dejar pensar en lo contrario, si ellos querían al hijo modelo lo tendrían yo fallaría ante ellos para ser el hijo que tanto anelhaban, porque aunque no lo crean cuando una madre está embarazada de inmediato piensa en qué será su hijo, quiere que sea médico o astronauta, una madre nunca va decir, "quiero que mi hijo sea gay", claro que no y si lo hace probablemente esté un poco tomada cuando lo dice, hablando de homosexual es mejor cuando esté problema, este tema no los involucra directamente porque es fácil verlo, pero, cuando el gay está dentro del núcleo familia es divido hablar de ello, incluso se evade imaginando que no paso aquella incómoda confesión o que el gay es el vecino y no su hijo.

Este era el principio de mi vida futura, este es el panorama inicial de mi camino a seguir, ¿no les he dicho quién soy una verdad?, Perdonen mis modales, soy Owen Miller un gusto en conocerlos.


End file.
